


Curiosity Killed the Wolfcub

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Teddy finds an unsuspecting picture of his dad and gets more then he bargained for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 82





	Curiosity Killed the Wolfcub

Summer hols before Teddy’s seventh and final year at Hogwarts he finds himself staying with his godfather at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Being the nosy teenage boy that he is, he ended up in the attic going through the Orders things that Harry couldn’t bring himself to get rid of. In one of the many stacks he finds a hidden picture of his dad and uncle Siri when they were around his age. Both were smiling and laughing at the camera then turning to each other for a kiss. To say Teddy was shocked was the biggest understatement of the year, he put the picture in his pocket and vowed to ask Harry at dinner. Not that Teddy minds that his dad was gay, he’d just never been told that there was anyone before his mum.

Harry walked through the Floo just as Draco and Teddy were putting the finishing touches on the spaghetti bolognese. Teddy was able to convince Draco to make Harry’s favorite for dinner so he would be more likely to talk. 

“Hey cub, what did you get up to today?” Harry asks once they’re all seated at the table.  
“Oh, just a little bit of exploring in the attic”, Teddy eyes his godfather watching for his reaction.

Curious at his godson’s behavior he glances at Draco, eyebrow raised. Draco just shrugs in response, not sure what his cousin is up too. Returning his attention back to Teddy, “did you find anything of interest in all that junk?”

Teddy cautiously pulls the photo out and hands it to Harry. Harry lets out a small laugh at the young carefree Remus and Sirius. “I guess it’s time for a story your pops once told me” Harry starts. “Long before your pops met your mum, he and Sirius were quite the duo. You’re dad and Siri were inseparable, I would go as far as to say they were soulmates. Then the first war happened, your dad felt betrayed and alone, he lost everyone who was anyone to him. Then my third year, Sirius escaped Azkaban as you know, your dad had the love of his life back after 12 years. He finally had happiness again. When Siri fell through the veil, it hit your dad hard, you’re mum did the best she could to comfort him. Eventually they found love in each other. One night for your pops birthday your mum decided to surprise your dad by metamorphosing into Siri.” Harry pauses. “That my cub was the night you were conceived, your pops said that was the best love making he and your mum ever had” Harry smirks and winks at his husband who just shakes his head.  
Teddy is speechless for a solid minute. “Harry... I could have gone my entire life without knowing that information.” Blush is creeping up on Teddy’s cheeks.  
“Don’t be embarrassed cub, Siri was attractive, you can’t blame your pops for that”  
Teddy’s cheeks have turned a bright shade of pink, along with his hair. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about Harry, I didn’t need to know about my parents shagging!”  
Harry just breaks down into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

Taking pity on his cousin Draco poured Teddy his own glass of wine. “Ignore your godfather Teddy, he never knew when to shut up”


End file.
